


Breeding Ground: The Dragon Does Lori Lemaris

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [55]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Shameless Smut, Underwater Blow Jobs, Underwater Sex, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Harry has an enchanting underwater encounter with a lovely mermaid. First posted as a blog exclusive scene on December 9th, 2018.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Lori Lemaris
Series: Breeding Ground [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 7





	Breeding Ground: The Dragon Does Lori Lemaris

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on December 9th, 2018 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**The Dragon Does Lori Lemaris(Breeding Ground Blog Exclusive Smut Featuring Lori Lemaris from Superman)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Underneath depths of the oceans, outside of the beautiful kingdom of Atlantis, one of the most peculiar sights in the world presented itself. Namely, Harry entered a liplock with a lovely brunette mermaid. Lori Lemaris, the Mermaid in question, deepened the kiss. Their tongues kicked into high gear and endless battle into each other. The heat spreading through their bodies grew with rapid fire intensity.  
  
The two battled for a long amount of time, with Lori’s tongue very much demanding complete domination over Harry’s mouth. The two sucked face with each other. Harry showed precisely how skilled he was, sending tingles down the Mermaid’s body. From the tip of her head down to the edge of her fin.  
  
Lori sucked on his lips and pulled back, offering a smile. The minute Harry latched onto her neck, it brought Lori all the way back into dream land. Harry rubbed down Lori’s body on all ends. The tight green shirt she wore became even tighter for some reason.  
  
Harry pulled it off her body and revealed Lori’s perky breasts, standing straight up for him to grab. A big smile crossed over Harry’s face as he grabbed them. The look of swift pleasure in Lori’s eyes showed just how much she loved Harry touching her all over.  
  
The touches escalated from light touches to full on gropes. Harry grabbed Lori’s breasts and she gazed at him with lust. She thrust out her chest and Harry leaned down. He opened his mouth wide and took one nipple into his mouth. Lori clasped onto the back of his head and breathed in extremely hard.  
  
So good right about now. Lori loved what Harry was doing to her. From his hands, to his mouth, and hopefully so much more. Lori closed her eyes and the worship on her continued. Things got pretty hot in the depths of this ocean from what Harry was doing.  
  
After pulling back, Lori cupped the crotch of Harry’s pants. A tight, not so subtle squeeze followed and made Harry’s hips jump up completely in her hand. Lori brushed her fingers down the growing bulge. A grin of mischief and a twinkle of delight in her eyes followed.  
  
Lori pulled down Harry’s pants and got a pretty good glimpse of how well endowed the young man was. Several inches of thick, juicy meat poked out for Lori to just look down onto with a very big smile. She could not wait to have Harry in her mouth and the thought of it made her mouth water.  
  
So succulent, and it would be hers. Lori bent down and pushed her lips over Harry’s crown. A long suck followed and Lori edged him all the way into her throat. She went down seamlessly, not even needing to breath thanks to the magical medallion around her neck.  
  
Harry leaned in. The warmth spreading through his lower regions made him silently groan. Lori knew precisely what she was doing and pretty much all the ways to excite the young man. Grabbing onto the back of Lori’s head, Harry pushed in a bit deeper. Sealing her mouth tight around Harry.  
  
Sucking, so hard, so succulent, so good. Harry traced patterns across the back of her head and grabbed onto Lori’s silky dark locks to push into her mouth.  
  
Harry pulled back a little bit more and looked down into Lori’s beautiful face. He pushed deep inside of the woman’s tight mouth, rocking it with several more thrusts. Oh, Lori looked amazing in this particular position. The more Harry pressed down against her mouth, the more excitement that Harry felt when going into her mouth.  
  
Now, Lori really got going. She had been excited. Things were going to heat up in a moment. She went down, determined to drink the treasures from Harry’s swollen testicles. Lori cranked on tight and pulled all the way back onto him. A long, succulent slurp followed with Harry rocking himself back and forth into Lori’s mouth.  
  
His hips moved like a blur. Harry might have strong will, but Lori aggressively deep-throating him underneath the water, with the friction of the bubbles pressing against his groin made him close his eyes. He thrust deeper, so deep that Lori looked so sexy taking his length into her mouth.  
  
Warning her without words, Harry tried to convey how he was going to blow. Lori gazed up at him with dirty eyes and clutched his ass. Harry thrust a bit deeper until the point where he lost it.  
  
And he lost it deep down Lori’s perfect little throat. The Mermaid goddess swallowed every last drop of Harry’s essence down her throat. Getting more and more vigorous with her lips, tongue, and throat the further she milked it out. Harry leaned in and drained himself into her mouth.  
  
Lori licked her lips and rose up to play with Harry’s body. She pressed her perky breasts until his strong chest and then moved around. She kissed down the back of Harry’s neck.  
  
Fumbling with her medallion, Lori pressed it in. A flash of purple light gave her a more human looking lower body, with legs to wrap around Harry, an ass for him to grab, and a pussy for him to fuck.  
  
And to think, Lori had handcrafted this medallion. No need to trade her voice to a wicked sea witch to get the ability to have sex with an air breather.  
  
Of course, Harry’s own abilities allowed him to be with her underneath the water. Lori wondered what fun they could have and decided to find out by pulling Harry into her body. Her legs, always so sensitive to the touch thanks to not being used to them, wrapped around Harry.  
  
The touch to the side of her leg made Lori just breath out in pleasure. Oh this was what dreams were made of and now she just wanted a touch of Harry. Harry dragged her in a little bit closer and put his hands on her lower back. The two of them got very close.  
  
Harry hardened against her. The two of them were very close to meeting together. Lori’s wet folds called for him and her eyes just screamed to be taken. They got a little bit closer with Lori putting her hand on his neck and pulling Harry completely in for the kill.  
  
With one long thrust, Harry sunk himself inside of Lori. The tightening of her body felt amazing around him. Harry groaned when pushing in and out of her, at a rapid fire pace. It took a bit for Harry to adjust to the water pressure, but when he did, he buried himself of Lori and rammed into her vigorously. To the exact point where Lori was close to closing in on him. Her eyes smoldered when staring him down.  
  
Lori closed her eyes and allowed her warm walls to clamp down onto the tool of her man. Oh, it was so hot right now. She never thought that anything like this could happen. But now it happened, now Harry pushed all the way into her body, it felt so right.  
  
Tight due to the magical properties of the medallion, Harry worked his way into her. He knew it would be an uphill battle not to pop inside of Lori. Lori’s gaze burning into him and her hands worshipping his naked body. The two made love in the depths of the ocean in a very raw and extremely untamed way. With Lori nibbling up the side of Harry’s neck in the process.  
  
No words, only the excitement of two individuals who wanted this and wanted this so badly. Harry pressed his hands down onto Lori’s backside and pushed all the way into her. Their bodies practically merged together underneath the water. Harry grabbed onto her from behind.  
  
Something wonderful happened, with Lori clasping into him very tightly. She moaned hotly in Harry’s ear the faster she thrusted Harry inside of her. Her milking walls squeezed down and Lori moaned even more, without any words. The bubbles coming out of her mouth showed just as much.  
  
Harry clutched her ass and caused Lori to snap back onto him. The sliding up and down created some friction. So tight, and she deserved the love necessary to thrive underneath the sea. Harry pressed into her body, rocking up and down into her body with the friction only increasing between the two of them.  
  
They were so close right now, or rather she was. Lori clutched onto him tightly. The thoughts, the moans, the enjoyment, all of it just hitting Lori. Harry milked Lori’s breasts and caused her to throat her head back in excitement. Just leaving her neck open for Harry to suck and to leave marks on.  
  
Lori brushed a lock of hair out of her face and allowed her untamed eyes to lock onto Harry. The sounds of their bodies matched in perfect harmony would entice anyone. Lori gripped Harry’s hips tighter than before, almost afraid that he would slide out of her.  
  
He sank down on a rock structure, and allowed Lori to rise up and down on him. The goddess riding him made Harry’s groin inflame with pleasure. Everything Harry needed, Lori was here for him. She offered up her body for constant pleasure. Harry took that offering, of her warm and juicy cavern many times over.  
  
Up and down, Lori rocked his body. A long and constant flow of energy continued between the two of them. Lori closed in and could feel the pleasure tensing up her body. Harry’s magical touch called upon her to release and Lori only happily answered that call. She clamped down on Harry.  
  
Lori rode Harry all the way to the end of her orgasm. Every tight push around Harry’s invading organ caused him to push up. Lori bit down on her lip, so excited. So thrilled and so happy about the fact that Harry was all over her. Just worshipping her body all over.  
  
Despite the fact Harry wanted to hold back to enjoy the folds of this goddess a little bit more, all good things had to come to an end. And Lori was going to bring him to an amazing, although very sticky end, if she kept that up. Harry pushed into her and rocked her body.  
  
The tightness of Lori’s sexy body became Harry’s undoing. He shoved deep into her and rocked her several times over. Lori’s untamed hair and sexy body fueled Harry and became his undoing at the same time. The tightness in his loins bursted and filled Lori up.  
  
For the second time, Lori closed her eyes and took a full load from Harry in one of her holes. The interspecies romance brought a tingle into Lori’s body. She bounced up and down to drain every single last drop of cum into her womb. The eruption filled her up to the point where she had no room to spare.  
  
Harry leaned back on the rock structure, and Lori teased him by swimming away from him. All while swaying her perfect tight ass which Harry zeroed in on. And the sight of Lori’s thick, but tight, booty made the blood swell straight from Harry’s head to his loins.  
  
One thing hit Harry clearly. He needed to fuck that ass.  
  
Lori peered over her shoulder with a very inviting grin. She called for Harry to do it. And Harry really wanted to do it. He wanted to plunge himself deep in between those sweet cheeks and take Lori all night long. He put his hands on her ass and aimed towards Lori before shoving deep inside of her.  
  
He buried deep inside of Lori’s ass and caused a lot of bubbles to surround the couple. The tightness of Lori’s succulent backside got Harry going. He grabbed ahold of her, groping her ass, and pushing inside of it. The loud sounds of her bodies connected.  
  
Lori closed her eyes. Harry fixed to fill all three of her holes. If that felt wrong, then Lori did not want to be right. Not at all. The faster Harry speared his way into her, the further Lori’s tight backside clamped down onto him. And the more she wanted it.  
  
The more he gave it to her. Harry slowed down just a little bit. No, that would not do. Not at all. Lori flashed a sultry gaze over her shoulder and encouraged Harry to push faster inside of her. Harry pressed against her and worked, faster, faster, faster.  
  
Until the point where Harry buried himself deep inside of her tight anus. The pressing of her ass around his massive prick made Harry just groan and groan loud. He squeezed down tight and pushed into Lori. The faster Harry edged into her, the more Lori rocked back and forth.  
  
Red marks rose off of Lori’s ass. Not that she cared, because this just added to the allure and the appeal of everything going on. Harry kept pounding her and Lori’s mouth opened up instantly.  
  
No matter how much Harry longed to hold on, he would have to hold back. Hold back and let Lori help him to the edge. He almost succumbed to the woman’s tight, juicy ass. Burying his fingers between Lori’s legs gave Harry a good idea of how close she came to cumming and how much Harry would have to hold back.  
  
At least before the eruption and boy would the eruption came. Harry was a bit faster inside of her. His body flared up with energy. Lori’s fuckable ass called to be pounded. Harry pushed her, with Lori pressing her hands against the pillars and smiling.  
  
The force Harry drove into her would rock all of Atlantis. Harry pressed down onto her tight butt and pushed. Just a little bit closer, with the weight of his balls pressed against her rear entrance. Harry came closer and edged a bit faster. He wrapped tighter around Lori and came a little closer.  
  
Lori leaked her juices all over. They might have vanished into the ether of the ocean water. But, Harry just held back until she was finished. Even though Lori wanted to get Harry’s thick ropes of seed buried into her ass. Just as much as Harry wanted to release it.  
  
Both had their dreams come true in the most blistering way possible. Harry pressed himself down against Lori and rocked her body, moving like a constant blur. Oh, it was so hot to feel this, the rupture of his balls.  
  
Lori closed her eyes and let everything just hit her in one solid wave. Harry emptied himself into her bowels. It felt so good, the tightness of her mate pressing up against Lori’s body. No sound came out, as the Mermaid’s magically created lower body received pleasure.  
  
Harry’s fingers combed every inch of her body. Even the lightest petting sent Lori to the brink. She almost hurled into the side of one of the pillars before Harry pulled her back.  
  
Finished, with Harry filling all three of her holes. And yet, the hunger rose through Lori. Her nipples hardened with Lori pinching them several times over.  
  
Constant desire flooded Lori. She moved over to take Harry into her mouth and suck him down.  
  
The pleasant feeling of a woman who could give him a blowjob for hours underneath the water, without the need for any oxygen, made Harry just harden in anticipation. He grabbed Lori and rocked her tight little throat with a pounding.  
  
So perfect that no words were needed.  
 **End.**


End file.
